


honey honey, nearly kill me

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Slutty Bucky Barnes, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Bucky's undercover as a sugar baby, Sam's acting weird.or the honeypot get-together fic





	honey honey, nearly kill me

**Author's Note:**

> slight warning, there are sorta references to possible dub-con? nothing happens but stay safe.

“You kidding Fury? Money laundering? That’s what you need us investigating?” Sam raised his eyebrow as he spoke, unimpressed. 

“I  _ need _ two of my best people investigating someone laundering money to buy and sell old HYDRA weapons.” Fury said, unamused. “One of you is gonna have to be undercover, figure it out.”

He flung the case file on the table in front of Sam and Bucky and strode out without another word. Bucky skimmed the file, it seemed like pretty typical stuff. Skeezy older dude, too much money, suspicious habits. Pretty routine mission, Bucky didn’t see why one of them needed to be undercov-

“Oh hell no.” Sam interrupted Bucky’s perusal of the file. He was looking at the undercover details. “Dude wants a sugar baby.”   
  


“A-What?” Bucky scrunched his forehead. 

“He wants a younger guy who he can spend money on. Apparently he’s not spending enough of his money on Nazi weapons.” Sam showed Bucky a page apparently printed from a website for ‘arrangements’. 

“So….undercover will be getting to be lavished with expensive candy and clothing?” Bucky said in a slightly teasing voice. He looked over the guy’s profile. He wasn’t awful looking, minus the bit about being a neo-Nazi. “Well. Rock paper scissors?”   
  
“Hell no man, that’s all you.” Sam protested, waving his hands defensively. “You’re way better undercover and besides-” He pointed to a line on the printout with a horrible grin. “He’s open to being ‘roughed up’ and well, look at you.”

\-----

Bucky reclined on the plush velvet sofa, barely paying attention to the story that Daniel Godfrey was droning on about. He had been in the man’s mansion for two weeks, eating premium cuts of steak and getting massages. Daniel hadn’t been too physical, he just occasionally smacked Bucky’s ass or let his hands linger a bit on his lower stomach. Bucky knew he could dismember the guy with his flesh hand, much less his disguised metal one, but it wasn’t the worst undercover mission ever. The waterfall showerhead and silk sheets could make up for a lot, in Bucky’s humble opinion. 

He checked in with Sam every other day, and Sam seemed to be eager to wrap things up. Every time they discussed the encoded reports that Bucky sent in daily, his voice got clipped and sounded uncomfortable. Especially when Bucky said that Godfrey had mentioned getting physical.

“No way man, we’re gonna get you outta there before then.”   
  
“Sam, it’s not a huge deal. It’s just-”   
  
“No, you aren’t going to fuck a Nazi, end of story.” 

So they were currently trying to expose Godfrey and hopefully bring him in for arrest. Bucky was going to try and get a confession out of him, but Sam was disguised outside in the garden in case he needed to intervene. Bucky had a tight lace crop top on, stretched obscenely over his broad shoulders and equally obscenely stretched satin booty shorts. As Daniel droned on about some meeting, Bucky started lazily trailing his hand down his chest until it was resting on his hip, the mans sharp, beady eyes following it as his voice trailed off. 

Bucky flexed his fingers slightly and licked his lips. “Tell me again, Danny. How did you make your fortune?”

“Oh James, you can’t possibly want to hear that dull story.” He laughed Bucky off.

Bucky lazily got up from his couch and walked over to Godfrey’s chair, hips swinging. “But” he stroked a finger down the man’s chest and sat down straddling his thighs. “I do want to hear it.”

“Jesus christ Buck.” Sam’s voice cut in his ear on their comms.

“You like that baby? You like hearing daddy talk about how rich he is?”   
  
“Mmhm” Bucky whined, suppressing an eye roll. Godfrey probably thought he was getting off from this, luckily he was big enough that the bulge in his shorts probably felt like he was hard. 

“Well, you have to keep it a secret.” Daniel’s hands gripped at Bucky’s ass as he leaned up and whispered directly into the ear with the comm unit. Idiot. “Because daddy doesn’t always play with the nice guys.”

Bucky shuddered, hopefully playing it off as arousal but actually fully disgusted. He was so close to a confession. He maintained his cover the whole time Godfrey was whispering in his ear, telling him all the secrets that SHIELD wanted to know. There was a commotion behind Bucky and the sound of glass shattering. Sam crashed through the window and knocked out the butler as Bucky twisted Godfrey into a policeman’s hold with his metal arm.

“Pity, Daniel.” He said as the man began to cry hopelessly. “I really do like silk sheets.”

\-----

Agents and clean up crew descended on the mansion, leaving Bucky and Sam to check in with Fury and wrap up. They were standing in the parlor with a broken window, Bucky still dressed in lace and satin and Sam in full stealth gear. Fury took down their reports, congratulated them, and they were dismissed.

“Not bad huh birdbrain?” Bucky bumped Sam’s shoulder. He got a forced smile in return. “Hey. We did it.”   
  
“I just-I didn’t like you-He was so skeezy.” Sam stammered.

“And you think the Winter Soldier can’t handle an old creeper?” Bucky said gently.

“I just.” Sam looked around. “You shouldn’t have to.”

And he stepped into Bucky’s space, leaning up until their faces were almost touching, breathing each other’s air. His eyes flickered to Bucky’s lips and back up to his eyes before their lips met in a desperate heat. Sam pulled Bucky as close into him as he could, hands pulling through the long hair and feeling the heat rolling off the other man as they kissed for several minutes or hours or days. When they finally pulled apart, Bucky kissed all over Sam’s face before touching their noses together. 

“You couldn’t have done that sooner?”    
  
“I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk just threw this together because i was bitten by the winterfalcon bug and i have no other excuse
> 
> find me on twitter @_AMAMOT :D


End file.
